kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Universe-1985
This is an different Earth as part of the Multiverse and based of Alternate Canon/Alternate Universe. All warriors are chosen because of their courage, friendship, love, wisdom, happiness and hope. This Universe exsits along with other warriors-Sentai Rangers, Ultramen, Metal Heroes and others. Inspired from: Within the franchise, Kamen Riders exist amongst various worlds within several iterations of realities known as A.R. Worlds (A'nother '''R'ider's / 'A'lternate 'R'eality '''World). Residents Kamen/Masked Rider Heroes *Masked Warriors (My OC Team version) *Showa Era Riders (Rider-1, Rider-2 and others) *Kamen Rider 3''' - Kyoichiro Kuroi *Masked Rider Kuuga (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Agito (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Blade (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Ryuki (Dragon Knight A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Kabuto (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Hibiki (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Den-O (Momotaros) *Masked Rider W/Double (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider OOO (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Wizard (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Fourze (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Drive (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider White (Kamen Rider Black/Locust) *Masked Rider Grasshopper (Lex Stewart-Grandson of King Lexian and Dex’s Son) *Super Riders (Taiwan Version Team ) *Beetle Fighter (First) *Beetle Fighter Kabuto (Second) '''Metal/Space Heroes *Space Sheriffs (Next Generation World version) *Sheriff Skyfire (My OC Version) *Spelivan (A.R. World version) *Inspector (My OC Version) *VR Troopers (A.R. World version) Ultraman Heroes *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman X *Ultraman Red and Blue *Ultraman Amazing (My OC) *Ultraman GEED *Ultraman ORB Sentai/Rangers Heroes *Myhical Squadron Rangers (My OC Team) *'' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (movie team)'' *Cainozoic Era Power Rangers (movie team) *HyperForce Rangers *Salor Rangers (My OC Team) *Omega Rangers (My OC Team) *Legend of the Beasts Rangers *Elite Rangers *Shinkengers/Samurai Rangers (OG Team) *Ninningers *Kyurangers *Magirangers *Gokaigers Allies Photo Studio * Lily Lang (World of Decade -A.R: Another Rider World) * Paul (Lily's father) World of Kuuga * Ai Yashiro World of Kiva * Kivat-bat the 3rd * Arms Monsters * Ryo Itoya World of Agito * Toko Yashiro World of Ryuki * Reiko Momoi ORE Journal ''' * Okubo * Reiko Momoi * Megumi Asano '''Kanzaki Family * Yui Kanzaki * Sanako Kanzaki * Shiro Kanzaki World of Blade * Ai, Mai and Mi World of Faiz * Yuri Tomoda * Dan Hiroki World of Den-O * Kohana * Owner * Naomi * Teddy World of Kabuto * Grandmother * Mayu World of Negative * Alternative Lily Lang * Chinatsu Other Rider Worlds * Hal Stewart * Barbara Stewart * Molly Stewart * Albee Stewart No-Men * Michelle Walsh * Agent Phillips Villains *Dai-Shocker (All) *World of Negatives *Time Jackers(Some of them) *Orphnoch ( Some of them, including Lucky Clover) *Fangire *Foundation X *Super Galaxy King *Suddendath *Unicorn Zodiarts *Narutaki *Shadow Moon *Dai-Zangyack *Rider Hunter Silva *"Doctor"/Thousand-Faced Queen *Ambassador Hell *Garagaranda *Desmoron *Doktor G *Syringe Spider *Cannon Buffalo *Destron Monster (Super Riders) *Demon & God Organization *Emperor Chi-Wu Gallery 'Riders from Japan ' Sevensenki.jpg|Hibiki Riders Rider-Time-Shinobi-7.jpg|Masked Rider Shinobi (Universe-1985) KR-Kabuto Poster (Climax Scramble).jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto (Souji) KR-Kuuga Poster (Climax Scramble).jpg|Masked Rider Kuuga (Onodera) Blade Decade movie.jpg|Masked Rider Blade (Kendate) Ghost_Poster.png|Masked Rider Ghost Kamen_Rider_1_The_Next_Version.png|Masked Rider 1 (reboot) Kamen_Rider_2_The_First_Version.png|Masked Rider 2 (reboot) Faiz, Ryuki, Kuuga (Super Hero Taisen Z).jpg 1264224272280.jpg|ZO X J 'Riders from Unknown Places ' ' c21d565a3a809bfe64be9a8f28519213--kamen-rider.jpg|Masked Rider Decade (My OC -Universe-1985) Den-O_Poster.png|Masked Rider Den-O (Unknown at first but Japan because of Motif) Ex-Aid_Poster.png|Masked Rider EX-Aid (Gamers everywhere) 55719335_10156458167443983_3152148430646673408_n.jpg|Masked Rider Ginga ' See also * Universe - 1985- PR/Sentai version * Universe-1985: Ultra-Warriors version. * Universe-1985: Toku/Superheroes and Supervillains